


Hands Off My Journal You Wankers

by i_love_elliphant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_elliphant/pseuds/i_love_elliphant
Summary: Remus has been moping around the castle for far too long and its starting to make Sirius get edgy and unsettled, so he gives Remus a journal to let all his bottled up feelings out. After being promised that only he could look at and write in, Remus starts using the journal daily, but he doesn't know that he's not the only one with access to it...NOT FINISHED YET





	1. The Beginning (ooh well that sounds posh, doesn't it?)

My name’s Remus Lupin. I am a werewolf.

There. Got that big one out of the way. My name’s Remus Lupin, and I am a werewolf.

I am also gay. My name’s Remus Lupin, and I’m a gay werewolf. Who just so happens to have a huge whopper of a crush on one of my best friends, Sirius Black. Joy.

He’s beautiful - gorgeous, shining black hair surrounds his chiselled features, with piercing grey eyes that stared into your very soul. It’s genuinely been torture sharing a dormitory with him, I mean, I can’t very well stare at him when he’s getting changed, although I very much want to…

Anyway. Sirius was the one to actually suggest that I write a journal. He said my emotions were getting too pent up and that it was annoying Padfoot, and then he shoved this in my face. It’s very a very nice journal – good sturdy paper, and the cover is absolutely superb, beautiful and soft leather. There’s also a beautiful gold clasp keeping it locked, and Sirius assured me that me, and only me, could open it, as he did some kind of spell on the key when I was holding it. This is great, as it means no one can read this, and I share a dormitory with some very _very_ nosy people – James, Sirius (of course) and Peter.

Honestly, I had no idea what to do with this – how do you write in a bloody journal for god’s sake? I’ve just kind of decided to go with ‘elegant and cool, as if talking to another friend’. So yeah, we’re friends. Oh god. I’m friends with a book. How fucking typical of  me.

Padfoot, by the way, is Sirius’ (illegal) animagus. He is the most gorgeous black dog – ironic, I know – with the softest fur and he always comes up to me when I’m tired or studying. James and Peter are also illegal Animagi, a stag and a rat. They all concocted a plan so that they would be able to be with me during my transformations, which is the cutest thing. Highly dangerous and any one of them could have died doing it. But the cutest thing.

Okay so I can literally hear James coming up the stairs from here so I'm going to pack this away before they all tumble in a bound over going whatchadoingmoonywhatchadoingtellustellustellus. Living with these is so bloody irritating, but it has it's perks. Like the mountains of chocolate they bring me every full moon :) Mmmmmm- actually, I think I have some still stashed under my bed. Now I **really** have to go.

Toodles.

(Is that how you end a note to a friend. I don't know...... ah well)

 


	2. Biscuits and fighting

I can’t believe what I have just witnessed. My eyes. Oh my poor eyes.

We were all laying around in the common room after dinner – James was measuring how long his fringe was and debating how short he should have it trimmed, Peter was moaning about the recent tranfiguration homework we had (it wasn’t difficult, just an essay on the theory of turning a frog into a plate. He was so so so annoying, but we’ve all refused to help him because we always just end doing his homework ourselves).

Sirius was on the sofa with Lily, and they were arguing over a packet of biscuits Lily had almost finished. Lily (most sensibly) was refusing point blank to give him any so Sirius was trying to grab them out of her hands. Luckily no one else was on the sofa because they were fighting all over it. Lily then shoved the last one in her mouth, but she was kind of holding it in her teeth, because she couldn’t exactly eat a biscuit with Sirius laying on top of her, and said ‘feck off Sirius, they’re all gone’.  
He then proclaimed ‘ah but I can still see the one you have. Can we share it?’. Lily obviously mumbled no, so Sirius swooped down and bit half the cookie off. When the other half was in her mouth. Mouths were millimetres apart.

James went ballistic.

It was actually gross. Lily slapped him round the face though, and then slapped James for getting all arsey at Sirius for 'nearly kissing my girl', which was quite amusing. It also shut Peter up for a few minutes too.

After that kerfuffle Sirius moped off, probably to the kitchens, and James just glowered at the door for about half an hour. No one spoke, and then Lily left to go sit with Maria and Eleanor because it was awkward. James was stilled peeved, and Peter was still whinging on about his bloody homework, and hinting heavily that one of us ‘could really come over and help because I don’t know what to do’. That was when I left, before I shoved my potions textbook right up Peter’s arse. Actually no, I wouldn’t do that. My potions book is too precious.

Now I’m up here in the dormitory alone, just with this journal. Sirius hasn’t returned yet, and I’m feeling quite peckish, so I might go down to get some chocolate form the house elves. I mean, yeah, there’s the stash under my bed, but it’s also quite a good excuse to go find Sirius...


	3. Chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

Right. So it was the full moon this week. I’m terrible around the full moon. I get horrible and grouchy, and tired and I complain loads, and I get really tetchy and it only takes a tiny thing to set me off. On top of that I also turn into a werewolf. Great.

Anyway, so the morning after the full moon, when Madam Pomfrey was bringing me out the secret tunnel under the Whomping Willow, I saw a package that had ‘Moony’ scrawled almost illegibly on the paper in Sirius’ scruffy handwriting. When Madam Pomfrey was checking there were no students around, I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it up my robes. I get so skinny round about the transformation, so you couldn’t really tell I was hiding anything.

The common room was empty when I got in, as it was so early in the morning (honestly – 6am. Who would have thought there would be so few students?), so I opened the package, and it was 4 of Honeydukes new huge milk chocolate bars, with chips of white and dark chocolate running through it. I had been looking at them only the weekend before, wishing I could afford them. My jaw was literally on the floor by this point – why on earth would he do this for me? They were expensive, and I mean expensive. 15 galleons for one, I think it was.

It was so sweet – chocolate always cheers me up – but I had to return them. He’d just spent 45 galleons on me! And I don’t give a damn what he says, yes that is bloody expensive.

I do have to admit that I did maybe eat one square. Okay, maybe two. And then another one. And another two. Maybe a row? And a half?

Alright I ate an entire one of the bars, but I’m giving the rest back to him as soon as he wakes up. In fact, I’ll go now. At 6:32am. Yup. 

But maybe just one more row.....


	4. When I find that boy I'm going to throttle him

Oh Christ! Christ you’re okay.

I lost you. I don’t know how, but I lost you. Since I’ve had you, I’ve kept you in a little pocket on the inside of my coat. It’s very discreet – well, discreet enough so Slytherins can’t find it.

I’d been keeping some gumballs safe for James and Sirius – god knows what would happen when you ate one. I genuinely dread to think it. Anyway, Sirius asked if he could have them back, though I distinctly remember him asking for them the day before, and insisted that I empty every pocket. He refused to accept that I’d already given them him.

Well I emptied my pockets to prove to him I had nothing, but then James quickly ran over because Peter had set himself on fire and it wasn’t going out, ‘no matter what I try’. James is bloody useless.

Anyway, after I sorted that out (a quick Augamenti charm, for Merlin’s sake) Sirius had buggered off and Frank came over saying Sirius said to tell me ‘thanks’. What the hell!

ARGH!

Bloody Sirius. Actually, let me amend my statement from earlier. I lost you, and I do know how. Because bloody Sirius Black is a FUCKING MORON.

Luckily no one can open you, but that’s not the point. Someone stole you and I won’t rest until I find out who.

 

Weirdly, a few hours later you appeared on my bed. If only you could write back and tell me who took you. Maybe they realised they couldn’t open it? I haven’t seen Sirius yet, so after I punch him in the face and then then balls and then maybe curse into high heaven and back, I’ll try and find out from him.

I hate everything.


	5. I'll kill him

Happy endings.

What a pile of bullshit.

I know where you went - what complete and utter twathead stole you and then opened you and read my entries. I know what a stupid dick i am for believing Sirius when he said 'only you can open it and write in it'. If youve stolen this again and are reading this, i hate you Sirius black. I hate you and i wish you'd staying in fucking slytherin like the rest of your evil little family.

Not only did you think it was be 'interesting' and 'important' to make a plan with James Fucking potter of how you were going to give me this and then steal it to see what i had written and what was bothering me, YOU FUCKING READ WHAT WAS MOST IMPORTANT TO ME.

And now you know. And now i see your sideways glances at me, and how you always make sure that we never sit next to each other, and how you never spend time in a room alone with me.

Way to make me feel even more like a freak.

So I say again.

I wish you were dead. You had no right to see what i had written down. Youre a lying evil bastard of a twat and i hate you.


End file.
